


A Great Love Is a Lot Like a Good Memory

by fxngoria



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxngoria/pseuds/fxngoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Jaime always thought their mothers' tendency to photograph every single seemingly important event of their lives was absolutely bizarre, but ten years later, curled into each other on the couch, flipping through the pages of one of their scrapbooks and smiling at each other's baby pictures, they get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Love Is a Lot Like a Good Memory

“What’s that?” Jaime asked, setting his keys down on the counter and tossing off his coat, ready to settle onto the couch next to Tony. He snuggled up against his boyfriend, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Scrapbook.” Tony smiled as he said it, pushing the book over so it sat on both their laps. “Your mom dropped it off this morning after you left for school.” Jaime looked down and smiled, too. The open pages showed three photographs: Two newborns in their mothers’ arms, the same two newborns, Tony and Jaime, swaddled in baby blue blankets sleeping soundly next to each other, and baby Tony making an amusing and slightly disgruntled face at Jaime who looked to be giggling at the ceiling. 

Their mothers had been best friends since college and even got pregnant around the same time. Tony and Jaime had practically been raised together. Jaime turned the page. More shots of them sleeping, a few eating, boring stuff, but Jaime had a smile plastered on his face. Tony was the cutest little baby ever. 

“Oh my god.” Tony’s cheeks flared at a sudden shot of him and his bare butt. He went to turn the page and Jaime was giggling too hard to stop him. Tony rolled his eyes and pointed out another picture. “Do you remember this?”

Jaime took in the photograph. They looked about five or six maybe. Tony was grinning proudly and Jaime had his arms crossed, glaring up at his mother who was holding a tape measure. 

…

“Your hair doesn’t count, Jaime!” 

The mothers giggled as they watched their bickering boys go so far as to stand on the tips of their toes to be taller than the other. They both knew Tony was about an inch taller than Jaime, but why interrupt something so cute? 

“You’re on your tippy toes!”

“So are you!”

“Mom!” They both cried out in frustration. 

“Alright, I’ll get the tape measure,” Mrs. Preciado said with a laugh. Mrs. Perry stood, too, walking over and having the boys stand back to back and feet flat this time. They waited impatiently for Mrs. Preciado to dig through her sewing kit for some measuring tape. 

“Okay, mom, tell him!” Jaime shouted eagerly while his mother pinched the tape just over the top of his head. 

“Sorry, mijo. It looks like Tony beat you by an inch,” Mrs. Preciado told her son gently. Jaime’s little jaw dropped briefly before pursing his lips into a pout. 

Tony’s own grin fell flat and he patted Jaime’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re both gonna get lots bigger and maybe you’ll be taller than me then!” Jaime seemed to brighten up after that. Who cared if Tony was taller than him anyway?

…

“And you never did get any taller than me,” Tony recalled with a laugh. “Maybe someday you’ll have another growth spurt. There’s still time.” He patted Jaime’s thigh. Jaime rolled his eyes, and went to turn to the next page, but Tony nudged the book aside and pulled him closer for a kiss instead. “Who cares who’s taller, come here.”


End file.
